tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Flamewar to the MUX! *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'King of Cats TP' - Ar-Gent Silverfinger of Evil, Inc. is digging up information on Dr. Casey Arkeville, who'd been buried deep where nobody can find him. Why? *'Nucleosis TP' - A disease manufactured by Pharma ravages both Autobots and Decepticons. *'Operation Expansion TP' - At Soundwave’s urging, the Decepticons plan to strike multiple Autobot targets while they are complacent over the recent Autobot/Decepticon truces over Harmonex and against the Fallen. Soon the Autobots will be reminded that as long as they oppose Decepticon rule they will suffer. * July 16 - "Fortress Maximus is Open For Business" - Spike debuts a new mobile Autobot battlestation. * July 20 - "America Free Again!" - Cobra America is no more. * July 20 - "America Freed!" - Hawk reports on G.I. Joe's success. * July 20 - "U.S. Liberated By G.I. Joe" - Spike announces the good news. * July 24 - "Eureka!" - Miasma has most favorable news to report! * July 28 - "Orders on the Statues" - Deathsaurus sends the Decepticons after the frozen form of Soundwave. * July 30 - "Note to Sweep Teams" - Hawk gives orders to his troops. * July 31 - "Dust Devil report" - Dust Devil reports on ALL THE THINGS. * August 5 - "Further expansion" - Deathsaurus eyes new territories. * August 14 - "Announcement in Valvolux" - Knightmare cements her leadership of Valvolux. * August 15 - "Iacon Medical Update" - Dust Devil and Scales work on Ratchet while he's out. * 2019 March 22 - "Act of Creation" ::Ratchet and Spike work on their secret project. * 2019 March 23 - "Business Deals and Shenanigans" ::Ar-Gent meets up with Dirk to talk business. Spike and DJ try to keep an eye on them. * 2019 March 23 - "A Flicker of Light" ::Once again Dust Devil seeks the wisdom of Alpha Trion. * 2019 March 27 - "CAT: Charlie Foxtrot" ::Wreckers team up with the CAT to invade a flying fortress, but the princess is in another castle... * 2019 April 8 - "Hot Competition" ::With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. * 2019 April 9 - "CAT reassessment" ::After running into the trap previously, the team assembles to figure out what to do next. * 2019 Apr 21 - "We've Got an Epidemic" ::Imager comes into Medical with some personal issues that are much bigger than she thinks. * 2019 April 24 - "The Doctors Are In" ::As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. * 2019 May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" ::The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. * 2019 May 16 - "We're Going to Need More Timmies" ::Sci-Nide and Arkeville begin probing the mysteries of the nucleosis pathogen, starting with some baseline tests. * 2019 July 16 - "Show Your Mettle" ::Kup shows Delusion what an old mech can do. * 2019 July 19 - "America Burning Finale" ::The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. * 2019 July 25 - "City Business in Valvolux" ::Delusion checks with Windsheer on the status of the refugees. Knightmare checks with Delusion on the status of the city. * 2019 August 8 - "New Director" ::With Ratchet down, Chromia puts Scales in charge of Iacon Medical Center. * 2019 August 12 - "Throwdown in Valvolux" ::Centuritron has publicly challenged Knightmare to a duel for Valvolux! They square off in the arena. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! Scales is intellectual curiosity given the energy of a kid and let loose. Young and impetuous, she pokes her nose into anything that she sees. Her curiosity serves her well in her job as a medic. It has driven her to learn much more about the structure and repair of robots than what she knew as part of her original programming. Unfortunately, it also causes her to drive people nuts with her incessant questions. Her unusual structure was a matter of whimsy on her creator's behalf, being based off of the mythical dragon, but suits her well. While small and young, she does have some bite when it's necessary, using claws and teeth and a flaming breath weapon, as well as a sting that stuns opponents. However, she prefers to avoid conflicts involving guns and other weaponry. When she needs to, she can also transform into a tape and hide or sulk or carry information. While some may wonder at a medic with claws, she can actually retract them for manipulating delicate items, like circuitry. Her wings and short fin on her back have small photon collection units embedded in them, to utilize the very dragon-like habit of sunbathing. Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse